You are Crazy
by Saifiya
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a regular nun, living a regular life. Who knew that she would be tossed into the most popular boy band, Fairy Tail, in Japan? Just for the sake of her twin brother? And, she has to dress up as the opposite gender! NaLu, Graylu, and some Sticy. Some strong language.
1. Chapter 1: Loui

I do not own Fairy Tail, or else there would be 5,000,000 more hug scenes of NaLu.

Hi guys! My other NaLu fanfic is on hiatus. You know, the "My Wish To Be With You"! I've recently watched "You Are Beautiful", and I loved the story plot soooo much. Which is why I decided to make a "You Are Beautiful" plot, but with FAIRY TAIL characters! OMG! Isn't that great? I recommend this story to viewers who have watched "You Are Beautiful"! You will love this story, I promise!

Ok, let's start!

OoOoOo

The church bells rang quietly, like a small chime that had to be cherished.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" The Mother Superior softly said, still closing her old eyes and praying.

"I bet she's running," A young nun said, still closing her eyes and praying.

"Oh dear, that girl.."

Lucy's red face was as red as a tomato as she panted and ran across the fields and she prayed in her head that she wasn't late. She was hoping that as a nun-in-training, she would be able to catch up. Or else, she would be a failure, she supposedly thought in her mind.

She saw the old oak building, the bell still chiming softly in the wind. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. It was still ringing, and she wasn't late..

She opened the doors, out of breath, and slid in the church pew, next to Mavis Vermillion, the Mother Superior. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, and prayed while the pastor gave the opening introduction.

Lucy saw a little girl sitting down, with headphones in her ears, not listening or standing for the pastor. Lucy reached out of the pew, and mouthed "Please turn it off!"

The girl only merely looked at her with an unamused face and turned back to her phone. Lucy tried again. "Please turn it off!"

The girl didn't even hear this time. She was unfazed, listening to music. Lucy had it.

She dashed for the girl, unplugging the headphones out of the phone.

Let's just say this girl has really good ears, and she put her music on really loud.

The music rang out over the whole entire church. The pastor stopped his homily and looked at the situation. Lucy was closing her eyes, taking in the embarrassment that welled around in her stomach like bats.

"That was an utter failure," Lucy cried and wailed while pounding on the park bench. A red motorcycle was parked next to her. She wiped her tears, and tried to stay happy.

"Mother Mavis would still believe in me," She began, "So I must believe in myself!"

She then got on the motorcycle, driving away. It took little effort to get on the motorcycle.

Manager Makarov drove in his car, following the young Lucy.

"She looks exactly like him," Makarov said as he drove next to her.

"Excuse me, stop the car!" Makarov attempted, as Lucy looked back at him with surprised eyes.

The sweet and bitter moment of staring lead to horror as Lucy finally took in what happened just now and she put her foot on the accelerator and she drove fast, faster than anyone could. She was breaking one of the 1,000 Tennets, too.

Makarov cursed to himself silently. He needed her.

He followed her around until she stopped at a nearby park bench.

Makarov got out of the car, and approached Lucy. Lucy looked up.

"Y-you're the man who followed me around," Lucy stuttered. Makarov smiled, and pulled out a photo.

"You are Lucy Heartfilia," Makarov began, "Twin sister of Loui Heartfilia, correct?"

"Loui-chan," Lucy grabbed the photo and started shaking. "It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Makarov grinned. He found her.

"I need your help, Lucy," Makarov said.

"Wha-?" Lucy said, looking up from the photo, with her milky skin tainted by her tear.

"Your brother," Makarov said. "You see, he got signed up for this amazing popular boy band called Fairy Tail, and-"

"What do you need me for?" Lucy rudely interrupted.

"Well, you see, I need you to sign the registration form," Makarov said, grinning nervously.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"It won't bite. Just sign the form and get out," Makarov said.

"Just get my brother to do it," Lucy said. "Why me?"

Makarov started to get to the confession.

"I can't!" Makarov said. "His eyes are glued open! I tried talking to Loui, but he can't move his eyes with his words! Oh Mavis, do you know how creepy that is!? So please, sign the damn registration form!"

Lucy was quite fazed. His brother? Eyes? Open? Glued?

Lucy reluctantly agreed.

"We're going to need to buy some boy clothes," Makarov said.

Lucy felt more uncomfortable by the second. She was just a nun in training. Why did she have to do this?

The duo scattered all around town, looking for boy clothes to buy. Oh, they also needed a wig. How busy this was.

They scavenged some spiky boy clothes, with a boy's wig.

"There we go, just change at the place," Makarov said.

The cheer of loud fangirls and fans rang out throughout the whole entire concert room. Gray was strumming out on the guitar, while helping out with a few stray vocals.

Sting was on the drums. He was a second vocalist, and he had to keep a job on the drums while singing. Many people call him sexy.

Last but not least, Natsu Dragneel. He was the main vocalist, and his voice was beautiful.

His warbles and pitches matched the songs perfectly, and he was the most popular member of Fairy Tail. He was usually called the "Fire of Fairy Tail".

How weird. You can't make fire out of singing.

Natsu, Sting, Gray. They made the three-piece boy band, Fairy Tail. It was about to have a fourth member.

Lucy walked uncomfortably into the registration room.

"Do I really have to wear this?" She asked Makarov, squirming inside her clothes.

"Just hold on a bit longer!" Makarov grit his teeth, walking into the room.

"Who is this?" The clerk asked.

"This is Loui Heartfilia. Voice of an angel, heavenly looks, know him?" Makarov said impatiently.

"Oh yes, come sign the papers, and you'll be set to go in Fairy Tail," The clerk said.

"Go, write your name," Makarov prodded.

Lucy gulped, and wrote "Loui Heartfilia" in slow, but precise strokes.

"Are you sure your voice is healed yet, Natsu?" The head designer asked. Natsu let out a gruff sigh.

"It's fine, do we really need Loui?" Natsu said, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes, doesn't a four-piece boy band sound better than a three-piece one?" The head designer asked, and smiled.

"No, I don't care about shit like that," Natsu said.

"Calm down, Natsu," Gray said, looking back at the back seat. "This might do good for promotion. You know, a fourth member. More views. Get it?"

Natsu turned away. He didn't want to be replaced in popularity.

"Ooooh, I can't wait!" Sting said, bouncing up and down in his chair.

So, what did you guys think? Please review!

-Saifi-chan


	2. Chapter 2: Forced to Sing

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I'll be better next time. I'm also listening to the "You're Beautiful" Soundtrack while writing this, it helps influence me a LOT (:**

**Anyways, let's start!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I wrote Loui's name, now what?" Lucy asked hushed, in a quiet voice so the clerk doesn't find out her true gender.

"You're free to g-" Makarov began before the doors suddenly burst open. An angry Natsu kicked the door, and that was was interrupted Makarov.

Natsu walked up to Lucy, and gritted his teeth. He held her chin.

"So you're _Loui_," Natsu emphasized "Loui". "Tch."

Lucy was shaking to the bone. This "Natsu" looked very, very intimidating. Especially when it seemed like he was a very scary person when erupted.

Makarov tried to break in between us. "L-Listen," Makarov said, "He has some _very_ important work to do, so-"

Natsu bent down to the old man. Not kneeling, though. "Does it look like I care?" Natsu said. "Luigi is in our band, and I need to know what he can do."

It was a short black silence before Lucy was pulled to their rehearsing studio. "It's LOUI, and let go of me!" Lucy screamed. She mouthed the words "HELP" to Makarov. He just stood there, in silence and in shock.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Natsu seemed like he was erupting by the time they got to the rehearsing studio. Gray and Sting looked surprised when they saw Natsu and a strange man bursting in.

"This is Luigi," Natsu said, pulling Lucy in front of him, and he tried to stay as away from her as possible.

"Luigi?" Sting asked, walking up to her. Lucy shook her head flustered.

"It's Loui, Natsu," Gray said. "Let's work well together!"

Lucy got a good look at his face.

"O-o-oh," Sting said. "Loui. I heard you're joining Fairy Tail! Nice to meet you."

Lucy got a very good impression of his face.

Natsu glared at Lucy.

Lucy got a very good _glare_ from his face.

Lucy felt a chill go down her spine. She was in a room full of handsome men, and they thought that she was the same gender as them.

She heard the sound of rustling papers as her vision went black.

She took the music paper off her face.

"Let's see how you can sing," Natsu said.

Lucy looked up at Natsu, surprised. She backed away. She ran into Sting.

Sting looked down at Lucy. "Hey, you're awfully short, aren't ya?"

Lucy looked at him, silent. She backed into Gray.

"Your skin is really.." Gray began. "Plush.."

"It doesn't matter!" Natsu roared. "So can you sing the damn song?"

Lucy looked at him.

"I'm ripping this contract if you can't do it," sneered Natsu.

Before he was about to rip the contract in half, an angelic voice rang out throughout the room.

Lucy was singing.

Natsu stood there, fazed. He looked at the window. Birds were flapping their wings in happiness and glee as the sun bloomed.

Gray looked at Lucy in wonder.

Sting was looking at the window, surprised.

So how do you think she managed to sing?

Well, she's the brother of Loui Heartfilia, an angelic singer, whose voice is so nice. To add to that, her mother is a singer and her dad is a composer.

And she's a nun, don't forget, so she was singing a _church_ song.

When she finished, everyone was hooting and clapping like crazy, except Natsu.

Natsu was just glaring. He put the contract down on the piano.

"It seems you can sing," Natsu said. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lucy ran out for calm air. Makarov ran to her. "Did they make you sing?" He asked.

Lucy nodded, flustered. She forgot that she can speak.

"You can speak, let's go!" Makarov said, the two of them running out.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**` A Few Days Later `**

Lucy got a call on her phone. It was Manager Makarov.

"Yes, what do you need?" She asked politely over the phone.

"Just come, quickly," Makarov said. "There's an urgent issue that needs to be discussed, Sister."

Lucy felt flattered at being called Sister. "O-o-oh, don't call me Sister, I'm just a nun-in-training," Lucy squealed.

"Come, quickly, to the Lamia Scale Park!" Was all Lucy heard before he hung up.

"Lamia Scale Park, huh?" She said.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Lucy found Makarov all sweaty on a park bench.

"Yes?" Lucy said.

"They need you, now," Makarov said. "You have to pose as Loui. Please".

**How was it, guys? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy as Loui

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I'll be a better person :) Jk. Anyways, here you go!**

**(Btw, Natsu will not have motion sickness in this story. For those of you who are wondering.)**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stood there in shock. "No," Lucy said, before she took off. Makarov tried to run after her, but he tripped.

Lucy stopped for a second, and prayed for him. "May you recover from the fall!"

Makarov sneered. "An opening!" He said as he grabbed her bottom.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy said as she kicked him. Makarov cursed as he fell to the ground.

Lucy suddenly felt bad. She had injured an elderly person. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lucy squeaked.

Makarov rubbed his behind before he got back up. "Listen," Makarov said. "I really need your help."

Lucy didn't seem to hear him. She was looking up at the sky, smiling.

"Huh?" Makarov questioned her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Lucy said. "I'm going to board an airplane and go to a place for the sickly and become a full fledged nun."

Makarov's vein popped. (A/N: Not literally)

"Huh?" Makarov said. "How long?"

Lucy smiled at him. "A year or two," She replied.

Makarov gritted his teeth.

"No," He said. "You're coming with me!"

Lucy was grabbed by the wrist. "Hanashte!" Lucy said as she was dragged to the nearest male clothing store.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Natsu sat down on a plush sofa, sighing gruffly.

"What's wrong?" Sting said, sitting next to him and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Natsu growled as he shook Sting's hand off his shoulder.

"So much for trying to comfort you," Sting shrugged as he got up and stretched his arms. He went out of the room, and poked his head out of the door. "Don't over-exert yourself, okay?"

Natsu looked down at the floor. He was nervous.

Yes, Natsu was nervous. A new member was coming in, and he sensed trouble. And when Natsu senses something, it's usually right.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hello, hello!" Makarov smiled. "This is Loui!"

Lucy stumbled into the room. She was wearing bandages on her chest to make sure her chest didn't show, and she was wearing boy clothes again.

"U-uhm, nice to meet you," Lucy said, chattering her teeth. _Why is it so cold in here?_

The manager turned around in his chair. "Oh, Loui!" He smiled. "What a handsome man! Let me get a good look at your face."

"U-uhm, mister-" Lucy began.

"Don't be so formal," The man chortled. "The name's Gildarts."

"Hello," Lucy bowed her head. Gildarts smacked her back, hard.

Lucy grunted and gave out a groan of pain and she rubbed her back.

"You better get your speaking skills ready," Gildarts said. "You're going to a press conference, at 7 PM tonight."

Lucy went into panic mode. That's when her plane departed.

"N-" Lucy began.

"_Why yes, of course we will be there!"_ Makarov said, coughing. _"Right, Loui?"_

Lucy was trapped.

"Y-yeah," Lucy said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* Press Conference *

There was the flashing of photography as Natsu walked through the crowd, adjusting his tie.

"Tch," Natsu said. "Where is that Loui?"

Gray followed close behind, also getting his face showered with photography and flashing lights. "He'll be introduced," Gray said.

Natsu pushed through the crowd, making his way to the first seat. Gray went to the second seat, as Sting went to the third.

The press conference started. Natsu smiled out of character and answered most of the questions.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Lucy stood alone in the female bathroom. No one would go to the bathroom when they are seeing Fairy Tail!

Lucy took off her nun headdress. She sighed and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I have to," Lucy prodded. "I have to live as Loui Heartfilia. No choice."

Lucy cut her long, beautiful locks of golden hair as she styled it into a boyish hairstyle.

She put on eye makeup to look like a Japanese star.

She then wrapped bandages around her chest, to make sure her chest didn't show. Or else she would be revealed.

She put on the boy clothes carefully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"And now, here's Loui Heartfilia!" Gildarts said as he pointed to a door.

The spotlight rested itself on the door, and the door opened.

Out came Lucy Heartfilia, posing as her twin brother, Loui.

She was instantly showered with cameras and questions.


	4. Chapter 4: Four Rules

**Sorry guys, for not updating! I didn't have time to write the new chapter.**

**I understand this story is not creative, so instead of just copying the whole KDrama plot, I'm going to add my own twists and a different plot than "You Are Beautiful". So, stay tuned!**

Lucy felt the hard slap on her back.

"Yo, Loui!" Gildarts said. "What a great beginning!"

Lucy scratched her head. "U-um," Lucy muttered. "Yes." Lucy's face was still sweating. There were so many insect-like cameras, all trained on her face. She gulped as she thought about the new posting of the new band member of Fairy Tail, Loui Heartfilia. Which, by the way, is not her.

Natsu tugged at his scarf that he always wears. It reminded him of fire and dragons, which he loved as a kid.

Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "So, how does it feel like?" Gray asked Lucy, bending down to her height.

"U-uhm," Lucy stuttered. "W-what?"

Gray laughed loudly. "Fairy Tail! The greatest band in the country!" Gray said.

"G-g-great," Lucy said, covering her chest. Even if it was bandaged.

"Tch," Natsu said. "Don't cause any trouble, pest." He walked off into his dorm room.

"Scary!" Lucy sharply whispered under her breath.

"Oh, don't worry," Sting said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Natsu is a real nice guy once you get to know him."

_Yeah, right._ Lucy thought. She ran up the stairs to see her new dorm room.

"Doesn't he seem really.." Sting said. "Plushy?" He wracked his fingers as if he was squeezing a peach.

"It's just your imagination," Gray said, following Loui.

* * *

><p>"Waaaah!" Lucy gasped as she looked at the whole dorm.<p>

There was modern things at every turn.

The suave, smooth feel of the dorm stunned Lucy.

She entered her room. "Waaah! I've never had a whole room to myself!" Lucy said in shock. She felt the bedspread, and propped the pillows.

"Hmmm," She said as she stepped out of her room.

She went into Gray's room.

"It's so cold in here," Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around herself for warmth.

She saw the ice patterns and the ice-shape chandelier.

"Guess Gray likes ice," Lucy said, chattering as she went to Sting's room. **(Lol, what a sneak!)**

The whole room was filled with white things. And the room was so bright, so Lucy ran out of the room.

Lucy stealthily went into Natsu's room.

She opened the door.

The walls were filled with dragon posters and a light flame in a candle blew ever so slightly. The posters had beautiful illustrations of fire, with a mix of yellow and red, with a brilliant blue to add to the realistic effect.

"Where did he get those posters?" Lucy whispered. She put a hand on one poster. She felt as if the fire beat in her hand.

The door opened as Lucy whipped her head around.

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu snapped, glaring at Lucy.

"U-uhm, I was j-just-" Lucy stammered. "Admiring your posters!"

Natsu's face went soft for a second. "Aren't they amazing?" Natsu said. His face went into a glare again. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she clenched her flesh where her heart was.

"No, seriously, let me tell you the rules around here," Natsu said. "One, don't touch me." He pushed Lucy away. Lucy gulped. "Two, never enter my room without permission." He furrowed his eyebrows as if he hated her whole existence. Like he wanted her banished from the earth. "Three, don't talk to me." he said, crossing his arms. "Four, get out by the time I get to the count of ten, or else I'll make you regret entering this band," he said, making a fist and pointing to the door with his other hand.

Lucy never ran so fast in her life.

* * *

><p>The music blared through the whole night club as Lucy slumped in her chair.<p>

"Just one month," Lucy said. "I can endure."

"Heeey, Loui-i-i!" a drunk Gildarts said, slapping Lucy on the back, knocking air out of Lucy. "Drink some mo-o-ore! It is your first celebration with u-u-us!"

"N-no," Lucy said. "I'm fine, really. I can't-" Gildarts shoved her mouth open and poured alcohol down her throat. Lucy coughed.

_He's so strong, _Lucy thought. _Like he uses some obliteration magic._

Lucy instantly felt the wooziness as she slumped to the bar. "One more beer, pleashe," Lucy said, slamming her hands on the counter to steady herself.

"Oh dear, you look very drunk," The young white-haired woman said. "Here, one on the house. Don't drink too much, and if you need anything, my name is Mirajane!"

Lucy smiled as she went to the balcony. She slumped over the railing.

"Waaah! I can see the whole city from here!" Lucy slurred as she looked down.

Maybe too far down, because her whole weight fell to the upper part as she fell over the railing.

**Sorry if this chapter was too short! I'll keep updating!**


	5. Chapter 5: It can't be

Crap.

Lucy felt the whirling wind slice her cheek as she prepared for her doom. Time seemed so slow.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die-"

She didn't fall that far, but she heard a surprised gasp as she felt two hands catching her as she gasped for the recoil.

"What the hell?" Natsu said, looking down at Lucy. Lucy looked at his face before passing out.

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell.. I.. Do it… Unconscious..<em>

Lucy's eyes darted open as she felt Natsu's lips on hers.

What the hell!? Lucy thought before she felt how warm his lips were.

"Holy crap! He's awake!" Sting said, bouncing up and down. His worried eyes pierced into her stare.

Gray smirked. "So, you were awake," He said. He was holding a fancy glass with blocks of cool ice in the water. For some reason, the ice was moving around. _What a bunch of weirdos._

"Shit!" Natsu said, wiping his mouth. "You were awake, idiot!?"

Lucy got back up, touching her lips as she quivered. "W-w-what-t-t.." She stuttered. She didn't feel drunk anymore. The wind really was as hard as a slap.

"Thanks to you, I had to kiss a GUY," Natsu shivered, standing up and groaning. He kept repeatedly wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Lucy put her hands to her ears and screamed.

"Hey, hey!" Gray said, bending down and covering her mouth. "It sounds like you've just been murdered. C'mon, there's more people wanting to meet you."

Lucy was still shivering from the force of the wind and the shock. Gray could see her in shock as he lead her in the warm club.

* * *

><p>"Loui huuuuh?" Erza slurred. "I'm Erza Scarlet, the group's designer and coordinator. My professional staaaatus is Coordinator Scarlet…"<p>

Lucy sweat dropped. If this drunk was a coordinator, she wondered what she could _coordinate._

"Anyways..!" Erza continued. She pressed her hand forcefully against Lucy's chest. "I can still feel your chest!" She slurred. "You must have a pretty big rack!"

Lucy sweat dropped. "Don't worry though, I don't think Fairy Tail boys are perverts…." Erza snickered.

Lucy realized that Erza referred to her as a girl. "What! You-" Lucy began to panic.

"Don't worry, Loui," Makarov said. "She's our friend."

"Who's friend am I, you slug!?" Erza slapped Makarov as Makarov fell and rubbed his butt. "As soon as it gets dangerous, I'm ditching!"

Loui moved away from the yelling duo as she walked to the balcony again.

She saw Gray, glistening in the moonlight. He looked up at the moon as the moon lit up his features. The spot he was standing on seemed frozen.

"I can see you, Loui," Gray said, turning towards her.

Lucy felt the world whirling. Anything to do with Fairy Tail made her nauseous. Not Erza or Makarov, though.

"You know, you seem pretty uncomfortable with all this," Gray said. Lucy nodded as she walked towards him.

"You can talk to me about anything-" Gray said, as Lucy began to reply. She felt the weight of the world falling in front of her as she fell into Gray's arms.

"All the pressure and stress must have gotten to him," Gray said. He pulled her up as Lucy's face was fully revealed.

Gray fully opened his eyes as he stared at her features. She had plushy skin, and her hair was unnaturally girly.

Gray pulled her into a hug as he felt her curves and hips. (Perv)

"No way," Gray said. He shook his head as he piggy-backed her back to her dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! I didn't update for soooooooo long! Now Gray knows Lucy is a girl! ooooooh!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: You're not bad, baaka!

-**Dodges flying pots and pans- I'm really sorry guys for not updating! Time betrayed me.. Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

Lucy's eyes opened at a halt. She looked down as far as she could, as she examined her right leg. There was a nasty cut there, but it looked like there was a failed attempt at the bandaging. She instantly felt the weight of her body. "Ugh, when did I start to weigh like boulders..?" Lucy said, inaudibly to not disturb the rock still Gray next to her….

Wait, wait, wait, hold the _damn phone!_

Lucy pulled up the blankets over her body. She huddled herself in the corner of the room. Why did the room seem so small..? Thankfully, she still had her clothes on… Not like, they did anything perverted..

Lucy was about to let out a war-cry before she clapped her hands over her mouth, grimacing a bit at the sensation of the pain. She bent down, leaped over Gray gracefully, as she tested the floor as if it would collapse under her weight. She put the blankets over Gray as she was about to tiptoe out of the room..

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gray said. Lucy jumped three feet as her head hit the ceiling. Why was the ceiling so damn low?

She reacted to the pain immediately, as she grabbed her head in pain and keeled over.

"Oi, oi!" Gray said. "Are you okay?" He held her hips and rested his chin against her shoulder.

Lucy reacted instantly as shivers ran down her spine. She darted backwards to the wall, farthest from the door. _Shoot._

"M-more importantly, what were you doing..!?" Lucy said, her right eyebrow twitching like hell. Gray furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "What the hell!?" Gray lost his temper. "I carried you all the way to your room! And you're not _exactly light_!" He clapped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes, the burning temper flowing throughout his vision. _Calm down, Gray, remember your temper.._ Gray tempestly said in his mind. _And, she's a girl.. I don't think she's fully recovered yet!_

"Ano, let me see that leg," He said, walking over. Before Lucy could run, he pushed her against the wall and set her on the stool. Lucy felt his cool breath against her leg as he knelt down and took her leg in his hands. Lucy melted as Gray leaned in close to her leg.

Lucy jumped a bit when Gray finally spoke. "Must have been quite a fall," Gray said as he looked up at her. For some reason, this seemed really heart-throbbing and _sexy_ to Lucy as their eyes met. Lucy's heart skipped a beat as she steadied herself. "I think I'm dreaming," Lucy said, her body and breath shaking. "So, could you let me go back to bed?"

Gray shook his head as he shook his finger inches from her face. "No-ope!" Gray said teasingly. "This leg needs medical attention! Don't deny it!"

Gray got up to find bandages. He leaned in close to her face, about three inches from her lips.

"Oh, and don't you leave," Gray said. "Because, I've got eyes in the back of my head.."

Lucy froze as Gray stood straight again and left for the washroom.

_Now's my chance to escape_, Lucy thought as her foot was about to hit the floorboard.

"I'm back!" Gray sang as he held white bandages and some disinfectant.

Lucy watched him with careful eyes as Gray kneeled down and applied the disinfectant. It burned. A lot. Lucy looked up at the ceiling as she clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"It burns," Gray said. "I apologize, but it'll be over soon." He wrapped the gash with the bandage as he pat her leg. Gray stood up as he patted her shoulder. "Have a good rest," Gray said, turning around one last time before walking back to the door. "Oh, and, apologize to Natsu," Gray said. "Because, that was probably his first kiss."

Gray chuckled as he walked back to his room as Lucy blushed furiously as her heart pounded furiously as the previous night's events ran through her mind.

"It was the scariest moment of my life.." Lucy said. "And I had to wake up to his.. his.. his l-lips on m-mine..!"

Lucy screamed as her voice rang throughout the halls. It was infuriating and embarrassing.

* * *

><p>"G-good morning," Lucy said to a cheerful Sting and nasty-looking Natsu. Gray was sipping iced tea as he grinned beneath his cup.<p>

"Piece of shit," Natsu muttered as he didn't acknowledge her presence. "What?" Lucy said, leaning closer to Natsu, anger crackling through her expression. Natsu sent her a look that said, _Did you not remember my rules I so kindly recited for you?_

"Bastard! Why did I have to do that shit!?" Natsu said. He shot a hot glare at Sting, then Gray. "Why couldn't one of you guys do it!? Or even better, just grab an air pump and pump him till he was conscious again!? Why a damn mouth-to-mouth recital!?"

Gray looked up from his cup as he set it calmly on the table. "For your idiocy," Gray said, "Flame-brain, we did you a favour. You probably wouldn't have been able to kiss anyone till you're like, as old as that tree in the backyard?" Gray chuckled at his reply as he leaned back in his chair and winked at Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened as she looked away with eyebrows furrowed.

"Ice-bastard! He's a guy! Get your facts right!" Natsu cursed. "You guys shouldn't sully the son of a major company!" He sat back in his seat as he glared at Lucy. Lucy felt heat at the nape of her neck as she choked on her own saliva.

"Excuse me, I need something to drink.." Lucy said. She pulled a chair from the table as she sat down. Gray slid over a cool cup of chilled iced tea.

"Thank you, Gray," Lucy said as she picked up her cup gracefully and took a sip. She felt the dehydration fade from her mouth. Natsu was sending glares across the table. Lucy closed her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh.

"O-o-oh, give him a break, Natsu-san," Sting said, as he smacked Natsu's back, _hard._ Natsu spit out some of the biscuit he was chewing. Natsu glared at Sting before recomposing himself. "Shut up, all of you!" Natsu snapped. "And you," He pointed at Lucy. "Remember those rules I said, or you'll be screwed in this business!" And with that, Natsu got up, stuffed the rest of the biscuit in his mouth, and walked down the hallway to his room.

"I'm sorry, Loui," Gray said, as he sighed. "He's an idiot, who is really hot-headed.. I almost think he's a pyromancer, you know, from that game Dark Souls?"

Lucy grinned as she followed Natsu. She exhaled. After all, she had an apology to make.

* * *

><p>"Why are you following me?" Natsu's voice crackled with anger. "Go away before I hit you." Lucy shuddered as she continued walking after him.<p>

"I said," Natsu turned around before sending a fist to her face, "Go-!" Lucy grabbed his fist and twisted it. Natsu cried out in pain, which sounded sexy. Lucy gulped as she recomposed herself.

"Chotto, I want to apologize for yesterday! So, stop acting so butthurt, you bastard!" Lucy spat as Natsu looked at her with wide eyes as his arm twitched in her grasp.

"Did you.." Natsu started. "Just talk back to me?"

Lucy gulped as her grip still remained strong. "Yes, now get over it!" Lucy quipped. "Now, I'm really sorry for you having to k-kiss me! It was mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, so get over it! That doesn't qualify as your first kiss, okay!?" Lucy got it all out as she let go of his arm with a final swing. She looked up at him, panting. Natsu was just frozen as he looked down at her. Lucy's glare started to weaken. Was talking back to him the wrong choice? Was she about to die for _real_? "Keh!" He grunted. "You're not bad, talking back to the great Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" Natsu walked down the hallway as he turned back at her. "You can talk to me, just don't get too close," Natsu snickered. "Baaaaaaaka!" He finished.

Lucy glared as she ran after him. Natsu ran as he cackled. "Come back here!"

**Ah, there you go! I'll update, don't worry about it! Please, review, if you've read it! It helps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Lisanna Strauss

"Loui!" Makarov said, marching into the dining hall. Lucy and Natsu both turned, as Lucy swallowed her biscuit. Lucy and Natsu seemed to have come to a truce, and lately, they have been getting more and more friendly towards eachother. It was a miracle, truly, but it still has been a glorious time, befriending the fiery and stubborn Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. Natsu has noticed that Lucy and him seem to click on every topic. Being good friends with Natsu Dragneel in the band will get you a lot of points, and you have a good percentage of surviving more.

"We've decided that we're going to have a play in Crocus!" Makarov said. "I've signed you guys up. You're going to be playing for a bunch of rich Crocus residents!"

Lucy felt her stomach churn. "A-already?" Lucy stuttered. Makarov nodded. "Natsu! Loui will be your second vocal singer, as you are the melody already," Makarov explained. "Fair enough," Natsu said. Natsu got up from his chair, motioning for Lucy to sit up again. "If you screw up, you're _dead!_" Natsu said. His tone was scary, but he smiled teasingly. Lucy laughed nervously. "I'll come by to see how you guys rehearse," Makarov said. "I have to go visit someone."

* * *

><p>"P-please," A beautiful woman said, holding a sick child's hand. "Don't give up." A single tear rolled down her pale cheek, as she grasped the child's hand. The child weakly smiled, putting her small hand ontop of the woman's. Cameras clicked in every corner. "Miss. Strauss," The mother said, trying not to cry. "She always wanted to be like you." The mother trembled, dropping her white handkerchief. The Strauss woman sobbed. "I-I'm sorry," She said. "I-I think I need to go outside." The cameras followed her every move, as the cameras flashed on every part of her. The Strauss woman walked out of the building, as people stared at this woman sobbing, as she walked to her van. The Strauss woman let out one final sob, as she wiped her eyes. She smiled deviously. "The Pixie of Crocus?" She said. "Don't make me laugh." She giggled deviously. She walked towards a van. "I hope that child wasn't contagious," She said, falsely worried. "It would be bad for Lisanna Strauss to be sick, wouldn't she?" She opened the door to her van. "Yo, Elfman," She said. "Pass me a tissue!" There was no reply. "Elfman? Tissue. Do you not know what that is!? T-I-S-S-U-" She was interrupted by the tissue box being thrown at her face. "Elfman!" She screamed, after recovering from the hit of the tissue box. "Urusei, so fuckin' noisy," A crabby voice said. Natsu opened his eyes slowly. "Who the fuck are you?" "Do you not know who I am!?" Lisanna screamed. "I'm the Pixie of Crocus!" Natsu took off his sunglasses. "Ahhh, you're that pixie?" Natsu said. Lisanna frantically nodded. "I never heard of you, fake pixie," Natsu said. Lisanna scoffed. "And who are you?" Lisanna said. "Me?" Natsu said. "Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. A pleasure-" Natsu coughed as he went on. "To meet you, fake pixie." Lisanna's blue orbs flew open. "That? You're <em>that<em> Natsu Dragneel?" Lisanna said. She held out a pen and the tissue box. Natsu looked at her, with a mean glare. "Pardon me! I want your autograph!" Lisanna beamed. Natsu grunted and took the pen. _Score points for my beauty and kindness,_ Lisanna thought as she smirked. Natsu glided the pen across the tissue box. Lisanna sat back in her seat. Natsu gave the tissue box back to her. "Oh, my very own Fairy Tail tissue box, signed by Natsu Dragneel himself!" Lisanna said. "Don't get your hopes up, fake pixie," Natsu said. Lisanna furrowed her eyebrows as she slowly looked down. Frantic writing was scrawled ontop of the tissue box. It read, **Get the hell out of my van**. Lisanna scoffed. "I need a drive, so drive me," Lisanna said. She patted the driver's seat. Natsu snorted from the rear seat. "Can you not read?" Natsu raised his voice. "Get the fuck out of my van!" Lisanna huffed as she opened the car door. "Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail," Lisanna said. "You will pay for this." She slammed the car door. She walked towards a running Elfman. "Lisanna!" He panted, as he hauled to a stop. "We were looking all over for you!" Elfman's eye darted behind Lisanna. "The Fairy Tail van!?" Elfman screamed like a girl. "I need an autograph!" Lisanna took the tissue box out and shoved it in his hands. "Is this good enough?" Lisanna rudely snapped. She walked towards her own van. Elfman hugged the tissue box. "Wait up, Lisanna!" He said happily.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked into the room, as Lucy played the keyboard as she closed her eyes, with headphones on. She began to recite the few notes on the paper, as she sung quietly. Natsu's eyes widened, as he looked at Lucy's beauty. He shook his head. "You're doing it wrong," Natsu said. Lucy opened her eyes, seeing Natsu's arrival. "Look," Natsu said. He walked over. "N-no, it's fine really!" Lucy said. Lucy stepped back, as Natsu got into her personal space. Natsu turned, as he pointed at the notes. Lucy blushed immensely, as she felt her heart pumping. Lucy sniffed Natsu. "Excuse me," Lucy said, as Natsu turned towards her, still close as hell. "Did you go and spend time with your girlfriend?" Natsu stared at Lucy. "That fake pixie isn't my girlfriend," Natsu said. "Excuse me?" Lucy said. "Nothing. Focus." Natsu said quite sharply. Lucy put her headphones back on, as she sang the last few notes. Natsu stared at her, feeling his heart starting to beat. Natsu looked away in the other direction, as he tugged at the collar of his shirt. "My, it's hot," Natsu said. Natsu rarely said anything was hot, because he liked the heat. It reminded him of the passion while he wrote his songs. "I find it c-cold," Lucy said. Natsu turned around, staring at Lucy's fumbling fingers. Natsu went behind her, as he wrapped his arms around Lucy. "U-UM!" Lucy chittered. "Is it warmer?" Natsu softly said. <em>I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay.<em> Lucy nodded. They stood together in an embrace. Gray tightened his grasp on the pillar, as he watched Natsu and Lucy embrace. "Natsu.." Gray whispered, eyes filled with tainted rage.


	8. Notification :3

**I'm really sorry guys, I've been busy, and I was on a trip for this summer. I'll post a chapter soon, and if not, I'm probably just really busy! I just wanted to inform you that I'm still writing this story, and I plan to finish it, no matter how long it takes! :)**

**- Saifiya**


	9. Chapter 8: Layla and Jude

"Hurry up!" Gray yelled, motioning for Natsu and Lucy to come out. The day came for when it was finally time for Fairy Tail to perform at Crocus. Natsu came out, adjusting his trademark scarf, while coughing.

"You okay?" Gray walked over to Natsu, pounding his back while Natsu went into a fit of coughing.

"I'm fine," Natsu shoved Gray's arm off his shoulder. Gray stumbled back, as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Other than that, where's Loui?"

Sting was loading the instruments inside the trunk of the Fairy Tail van. (The van when Natsu rekt Lisanna. XD) He fit his set of favourite drumsticks inside the trunk, and lowered the trunk a bit as he turned around and cocked his head downwards.

"Loui?" Sting said, positioning a hand over his eyes. Gray looked inside the dormitory.

"He might be hyperventilating in there," Gray said. "I'll go check it out." Gray walked towards the stairs of the building, as he saw a shadow in front of his shoes.

"Sorry, sorry!" Lucy ran out as she panted, putting her hands on her knees with her cheeks a bright pink. "Something leaked!"

"We'll go take a look at it later. Just get in the van, we're already running a bit late," Natsu said. (For those of you who haven't remembered, Natsu has motion sickness in the anime. In this fanfiction, Natsu does _not_ have motion sickness.)

Lucy bowed her head repeatedly in panic. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorr-" Natsu clapped his hand over her lips and carried her to the van. Lucy stopped instantly. Natsu leaned into her ear. "Don't make trouble at the concert, or you're _dead!_" Natsu said. He grabbed her ear and yanked it playfully. Natsu laughed and stuffed his hands into his pockets, still laughing as he opened the van door and closed it behind him.

Lucy grabbed her red ear as she looked away and blushed, as she shook her head and got into the van. Lucy was extremely nervous for this Crocus concert.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up!" Lisanna snapped, while her makeup artist hurriedly applied her blue eyeshadow. "I haven't got all day, you know. I was forced to be the emcee of this Crocus concert. I also need to do a performance with crappy backup dancers! Do you know how critical this is? Did you put on my foundation right? It still looks uneven!"<p>

"I'm sorry, we don't have the time!" The poor woman quickly closed the lid and began working on Lisanna's eyebrows.

"No time? I have to be _top notch_. I need to be ravishing if I'm going to remain the Pixie of Crocus!" Lisanna shouted. The woman quickly finished, presenting her face into the mirror. Lisanna looked from side to side, admiring her luscious features. "Not bad. You still did horrible, but I'll live with it," Lisanna said, standing up.

"Where's my emcee uniform?" Lisanna said, looking through the clothing.

"We have two copies of them, just in case," The stylist quickly said, moving from the door to the rack. "Hurry!"

"Good! Let's make our way then!" Lisanna said.

* * *

><p>Lucy finished the last few notes on her keyboard, as Makarov clapped quickly. "Great! Good!" Makarov said.<p>

Natsu adjusted his microphone, as he coughed again. Erza walked towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, if you're not feeling well, tell u-"

Natsu gripped her wrist tightly, and slowly removed her hand. "Listen, you know this concert won't go well without me as the lead vocalist," Natsu crackled.

_He's in a bad mood.._ Lucy thought to herself. She rested her fingers on the keyboard.

"The concert's about to start," Erza said, motioning to the doorway. "Well, not right away. You still have fifteen minutes to set up onstage. Shine bright, Fairy Tail!" Erza smiled before disappearing out the door.

Lucy exhaled nervously. Gray noticed this, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"It's alright. Don't be nervous," Gray smiled. Lucy smiled back, as Natsu coughed loudly. Sting put down his drumsticks.

"Hey man, are you seriously alright?" Sting said, glancing at Natsu.

"I'm fine, for the millionth time," Natsu said, as he adjusted his scarf.

"Let's go, we have to set up," Gray said. The band members walked through the door and Makarov followed behind.

People filed in one by one, as the stadium quickly filled up with people. The crowd was filled with excited chatter, as this was "Loui's" first performance.

"Don't you think Loui looks a little girly?" One intense fan said to her friend.

"Well, that's cute! And that's what's in style nowadays!" The friend gushed. They both started fangirling.

The stadium darkened, and Lisanna talked into the microphone, announcing the band Fairy Tail's performances.

The stage revealed Natsu, clutching his microphone, Gray, holding his guitar and positioned in front of his mic, Lucy looking purple from nervousness positioned in front of her keyboard and mic, and Sting pumping his drumsticks with his face mic. Everyone roared from the crowd, as it was mostly chatter about "Loui", which was actually Lucy.

"And now, the first song is, Rock City Boy!" Lisanna said, exiting the stage. Lucy gulped and the music started, as Lucy pressed the first note on her keyboard, as Natsu opened his mouth to vocalize.

It went smoothly. Natsu didn't go into his usual coughing fit, and sang beautifully. Lucy pressed the right notes on her keyboard, and harmonized quite well. Her voice wasn't as girly as it seemed to be. Gray rapped quite well, and Sting was on par with his drumming and his harmonizing with Lucy and Natsu.

Each song was performed exquisitely. Natsu didn't cough once, and Lucy felt like herself on stage.

* * *

><p>"That went great!" One of Lisanna's backup dancers said, cheering. Lisanna smiled at her.<p>

"You did great," Lisanna said. "Even with your short, fat legs."

Lisanna turned around and clicked her heels down the hall, as her backup dancer stopped, and looked at her legs.

"I wonder if I can find Natsu Dragneel and have a little discussion with him..?" Lisanna pondered.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat on the balcony, as Gray and Sting were cleaning up the stage with Erza. She sighed, and looked outward towards the darkness. "That was my first performance," Lucy said. "It went okay, but, I need to hurry up and find my mother."<p>

Lucy had a mother named Layla. She had forgotten about Layla, but she remembered her last week because of the situation with Loui. _I was injured emotionally. By her death._

Lucy had gotten celestial healing from her head nuns, and she thought everything would be fine after that. But, seeing Loui, everything ran into her mind again.

Layla was in a bad condition, physically, and emotionally. Her health was deteriorating everyday, and there was no cure.

Jude, her father, loved Layla dearly. But he ran off with another woman, leaving Layla with her twins, Loui and Lucy, and Layla tried to take care of her daughter and son the best she could.

Layla made ends meet. Loui wanted to become a singer, and he trained his voice. You see, the whole Heartfilia family was gifted with the talent of singing. Lucy, Layla, Jude, and Loui.

Loui became a singer to try and meet up with Jude, and talk some sense into him.

Lucy on the other hand, believed Jude was not her father. She wanted nothing more to do with him.

Layla then went missing, when the twins were eighteen. Loui was already a singer, and got many opportunities, but he turned all of them down. He joined Fairy Tail for a mysterious reason, though. Too bad he couldn't fulfill his duty. Layla was also a singer, who sang the songs Jude wrote.

Everything was perfect, until Jude decided to leave Layla when things got tough.

Lucy sighed. She wanted to find her mother. Then the thought occurred to her.

_I can find my mother through Fairy Tail._

_I can._

_This is the most popular boy band, is it not?_

_Maybe my mother will come up._

Lucy stood upright. Fairy Tail was how she was going to find her mother, for sure.

_That means I can't leave Fairy Tail. One month won't be enough. I need to stay here until I find her._

_I'm sorry, Loui. I'm using you to find our mother._

_You must understand, don't you?_

Lucy looked downwards, at her feet. She located a nearby bench and sat down.

Lucy's eyesight then blurred, as she saw a can of Coke in front of her eyes.

"Luigi," Natsu said. Lucy looked up at him and took the Coke.

"I will drink this well," Lucy said. She smiled at him.

Natsu scratched his ear bashfully. "Listen, when I was an asshole to you," Natsu looked down at Lucy and smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry for that. You're pretty sturdy."

Natsu slid next to Lucy on the bench.

Lucy felt her face heat up. "G-good job, Natsu," Lucy stuttered.

"Of course, as well as you, Luigi!" Natsu smiled.

Lucy looked at him. Wasn't he being unnaturally friendly today?

Natsu grinned. "But if you misbehave, you're _dead_," Natsu said, holding up a fist.

Lucy gulped. "T-thanks, I'll go help Gray with the stage," she said.

"I'll sit out here then," Natsu said.

Lucy froze, and looked at Natsu. Natsu was recognized all over the country. Maybe he could help Lucy find her mother?

Lucy quickly sat back in the bench. Natsu quirked an eyebrow.

"Listen, I know all of this is heavy, and I'm suddenly dumping this on you," Lucy said. "But I need help. My mother is missing, and I want to find her."

Natsu turned towards her. "How am I supposed to help then?" Natsu questioned Lucy.

"I-I'm really desperate," Lucy stuttered. "I really want to find her!"

Natsu turned and looked upwards. "Tell me more about it."

Lucy told Natsu the story about how Jude left Layla, and so on. Natsu listened to her every word, and nodded slowly at each point.

"I need to find her," Lucy closed her hands into fists, and her knuckles turned white. Tears slipped down her cheeks onto her pants.

"You cry easily for a man," Natsu said. Lucy looked at him, and realized Natsu thought Lucy was Loui, a man.

Lucy quickly wiped her eyes. "I need to find her."

Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair on the head, as Lucy's eyes widened.

"Okay. But if you cause trouble for this band's reputation, you're _dead_," Natsu said, holding a fist and slowly touching Lucy's cheek.

Lucy nodded and smiled at him gratefully.

Natsu stood up, and squeezed his can. Lucy looked up at him.

"We can't begin your search right away. We'll need time," Natsu said, looking back at Lucy.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears, and she ran up to Natsu and hugged him tightly.

Natsu's eyes widened, and he held his arms upward, surprised.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy said, sobbing. Natsu still held his arms up, and looked around worriedly.

"Hey, hey," Natsu tried pushing Lucy off of him, but Lucy held him tightly. "This is a public place, on the roof, and we're famous band people," Natsu said, still tugging at Lucy. "It's gonna be trouble if we get caught. Get off me!"

Lucy didn't falter. She was being shaken and tugged at, but she persisted. "Take care of me, then, Natsu!" Lucy said between joyful tears.

Natsu sighed and stopped tugging at Lucy, but ruffled her head instead.

"Listen, I'm usually cold and not nice at all, but you're an exception," Natsu said, dropping his arms at his sides. "If you do anything to lose my trust, then you're out of this band for good. Today was an exception, alright?"

Lucy nodded.

**I'm so sorry for not updating, guys, but I just don't have the energy to write. I will finish this series though, so stay with me! I'm sorry if there's any plot holes in anything I wrote, because I have a bad memory. **


End file.
